


Freebies (Podfic)

by auroreanrave, Saucery



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Food Porn, M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Possessive Behavior, Werewolf Courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles keep getting freebies. For no reason. Whatsoever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freebies (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Freebies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610812) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



> A quickly-done little podfic tribute to one of my favourite new fics, and a new world I'd love Saucery to explore more.
> 
> Much love and respect as always. Also: god bless TinDeck! Enjoy!

Podfic of 'Freebies' for Saucery.

**Download** [MP3](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/swil/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+auroreanrave%2B-%2BFreebies%2B-%2BSaucery.mp3) (8.23MBs)

 **Length** : 8:59


End file.
